


Compromise

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom Leo Fitz, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/M, Gentle Dom Leo Fitz, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, MCU Kink Bingo, No Humiliation, PWP, Smut, Toys, Vibrator, blindfold, dildo, sub Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: Daisy wants Fitz right now. Fitz wants to watch her get off. A little logistics aren't going to stop these lovers! Say hello to their little friend.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who prompted me with [this image](http://smutsational.tumblr.com/post/171600971758) from [this prompt list](http://theclaravoyant.tumblr.com/post/175203499302/smutty-visual-prompt-list-nsfw), I hope you like it! (Also fills my [mcukinkbingo](http://theclaravoyant.tumblr.com/post/175108028171/mcu-kink-bingo-masterpost-note-not-100-nsfw) prompt "Coming in Pants"!)
> 
> I'm still accepting other prompts (here or @theclaravoyant on tumblr), but am prioritising those that will help me fill my [bingo squares](http://theclaravoyant.tumblr.com/post/174958815476/prompt-me-mcubingo-edition) (some are nsfw).
> 
> anyway, without further ado, enjoy

“Do you trust me?”

His voice, deep and smooth against her ear, sends a shiver down Daisy’s back. She is blindfolded, her other senses seemingly heightened. Every breath makes her hairs stand on end in anticipation. She can feel him playing with her hair, right where it meets the bare skin between her shoulder blades. His touch is light; teasing her, working her every nerve. The suspense is thrilling and she wonders if she is in for a night of passionate, bone deep kisses down her neck, him enjoying making her shiver all over and taking his time making her cum… or if he’s about to switch it up on her, throw her against something and take her… 

The fantasy is interrupted by a soft, possessive growl. 

“Answer me, darling,” Fitz insists. “Do you trust me?”

He is standing close enough now that she can feel the erection in his pants through the thin material of her lace panties. Part of her wants to grind back against him, and she can feel herself grow wetter at the thought of having him inside her, but she didn’t get all dressed up - and then dressed down - for nothing. Biting her lip, willing herself to have patience, she nods. 

“Yes, Sir, I trust you.” 

He pulls her off her feet and drags her, stumbling slightly, into another room. He pins her against something - a cabinet, a cupboard, her spy senses tell her - and kisses her with hungry desire as if he, too, is willing himself to cling to patience. He kisses her lips, her neck, her collar bone and she can’t wait to see the mark he’s left tomorrow. He kisses down to her breasts and licks and sucks and pulls at her nipples with his teeth until they are standing, aching with need and her knees are beginning to buckle and her breath is coming out in whimpering gasps. Then he pauses again. 

“Good Lord, you’re beautiful, baby girl,” he croons. Daisy wonders how gloriously dishevelled she must look. She can imagine his expression, somehow gentle yet ravenous; he has looked at her with such an expression in his eyes so often by now she can paint a picture of it in her mind behind the blindfold. She craves that look, craves pleasing both sides of the hunger he has for her - the innocent and the animalistic - and yet she knows she need do nothing to earn it. His approval, his love. Knowing only makes it all the more easy to beg for it. 

She tries not to - tries to play the evening’s game as best she can - but his hands are on her hips now, playing with the edge of her lace but never pulling it, never venturing beneath. Hot and wet, she swallows a whimper, and resists the urge to pull his fingers down between her legs. 

“Mmm, I wish you could see yourself right now,” Fitz purrs - stroking closer, ever closer. “I know you want me, don’t you, baby girl?” 

It’s true. She nods, already panting just a little. The absence of him feels like a desert and her throat is dry. The space between her legs longs to be filled. Instead, he strokes his fingers over the wetness that has soaked through her panties, and laughs. Slowly, slowly he rubs them over her, never touching her skin, taking his sweet infuriating time. She can resist touching herself no longer, and her hands blindly clamour at her breasts, palming and pulling like he had done before, stepping up in leaps and bounds toward her release. 

“It won’t be long now, love,” Fitz promises, and she can hear the smile in his voice as he watches her touch herself so desperately. “You must know by now how much I want you too. But I want to watch you…” 

Daisy squirms as his touch finally teases her clit. The heat is starting to drive her quite mad. He’s gotten damn good at this and she’s equally proud and infuriated when she realises that as much as she wants to grab those fingers back and have them fuck her, she wants to wait, and relish the tease. Already he’s moving a little faster, harder, seeking that perfect friction that will send her spinning. She’s already climbing, her breath catching, and she trusts that she will get her reward soon enough. Then again… a little prompting never hurt anyone. 

“Please, Sir,” she begs, “I want you. I want your—“ 

What little breath she has is whipped from her lungs as Fitz pulls her forward, away from the cupboards, and throws her forward against something. A cold marble slab shocks her hot skin and she stands on her toes so she can bend at the hip over whatever it is she’s leaning on. As Fitz leaves the vicinity of her body a rush of air makes her pussy tingle and she curses without thinking: “Ah, you bastard.” 

But if he heard her, it didn’t matter. Fitz is past teasing now, and has no time to play around with punishing her for this little slip. He has bigger plans. He returns to fill the emptiness and presses his body against hers so that he can kiss the back of her neck and her ear, and they’re sloppier kisses than before, but Daisy doesn’t care. All she wants is him. His erection, still all bound up in his coarse pants, grinds against her ass and her thighs and she thinks, she _knows,_ this must be it. 

“I’m sorry, I interrupted you,” Fitz says. “What were you saying? You want my _what,_ baby girl?” 

His lips are so close to her ear she can almost feel the words vibrating in his throat. She can hear him playing with something, preparing something, and wriggles against the counter.

_The kitchen counter. You kinky bastard._ She smiles to herself in spite of the game and obliges. 

“I want your cock, Sir,” she says, in a breathy whisper, and grinds back against him until his breath catches. “I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me til I cum hard.” 

“Well, _I_ want to watch,” he repeats, “but I couldn’t bear to make you wait any longer, so I thought, perhaps, a compromise?” 

He pulls her panties aside, and slides something smooth and silicone against her folds and she sighs and leans into the touch of it. He has to stand to the side of her, change his angle to see her face, but it’s worth it to see the yearning pleasure painted across it. Perhaps a mirror, next time, he thinks. But for now there is this, and this is all he could want in the world. His cock aches, and Daisy’s back arches as he slides the vibrator to her entrance. He hardly has to pause at all before Daisy insists - 

“Oh, fuck yes, please fuck me.” 

Gladly, he plunges it into her and relishes the feeling of her body against his as she adapts. He can feel her back move, hear every groan and whimper, see the tension as arousal rises with every steady, unfailing thrust. The air is heavy with the smell of sweat and desire and Fitz can taste it on his tongue as he thrusts into her. He imagines those soft lips, gasping for air, wrapped around him, and he rutts his cock against her leg in time with the vibrator. He thrusts harder, filling her with every stroke just how she likes it, and Daisy gasps and hisses and begs for more as her clit finds glorious satisfaction being fucked against the bench. He whispers hot, needy, fragmented sentences of praise for the body she was gifted with, that she worked for; for the spirit that she has put into his hands; for the ravenous desire that she awakens in him, that only she can satisfy. She barely need even touch him, and here they are.

They do not stay there for long, though. Hungry as they are for each other, their passion burns bright and fast and it is not long before, like a star, it explodes. Relief and joy wash through Daisy as she collapses into orgasm, and as pleasant as the tension was she can’t help but keen and curse with gratitude at her release. Fitz is not far behind, his touch-starved cock no longer able to contain his need for her as the pleasure he has worked upon her is so blatant on her face.

Stumbling back from the bench, Fitz keeps his arm on Daisy’s to steady her, and pulls the blindfold up, off, and away. She blinks up at him, readjusting to the light, and smiles. 

“Thank you, Sir,” she says. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

“I did,” Fitz says. “A little too much I’m afraid.” 

Daisy casts her eyes down, to where the evidence is marked, and pouts back at him, with a sparkle in her eye. 

“That’s a shame. I was really looking forward to sucking you off.” 

Fitz smirks, the same sparkle mirrored in his own eyes. 

“Give me half an hour,” he suggests, “and I’ll see what we can do.”


End file.
